El lugar del principio y el fin
by byAlyss
Summary: Serie de pensamientos de Sasagawa Kyoko desde el momento en que conoció a Tsuna. Confundida por sus sentimientos deja pasar el tiempo, dejando pasar una inumerable cantidad de oportunidades para poder estar junto al castaño, por lo que cansada de su inseguridad, se arma de valor para confesarse en el vigésimo cumpleaños del chico... Pero ya era demasiado tarde. One-shot


**Bueno les dejo una historia que se me ocurrió de un momento para otro, hablando en whats con una amiga, y sentí la necesidad de poner la idea en papel mientras estuviera fresca. En fin, espero les guste y no tenga muchos errores, al haber sido una idea totalmente sacada de la manga. xD**

 **El lugar del principio y el fin.**

Sasagawa Kyoko, es una chica de 19 años de edad, tiene cabello largo el cual le llega a la mitad de la espalda y es de color castaño claro, tiene ojos grandes del mismo color y piel clara. Es descrita siempre como una chica bastante linda, con una personalidad "adorable", aunque en realidad ella no se fija mucho en eso, es cierto que le gusta arreglarse, y maquillarse de vez en cuando además de mantener su cabello saludable, pero eso lo considera solo como una cosa que las chicas deberían tomar en consideración por bienestar propio. En general no le gusta estar desaliñada, pero es más por higiene que por otra cosa.

Las personas suelen describirla como una chica distraída y torpe, que es fácilmente engañada, debido a su exceso de confianza, y ciertamente tienen razón, ya que en varias ocasiones han intentado engañarla gracias a ése defecto. Por fortuna, su hermano siempre ha estado a su lado para alejar a los chicos interesados, que solo se acercaban a ella con intensiones malas. Por esa misma razón amaba a Ryohei, él es un estupendo hermano mayor, siempre se ha preocupado por ella, aunque suele consentirla como si aún fuera una niña pequeña, pero eso lo hace simplemente por el amor que le tiene, y eso es algo que ella tiene muy presente.

Lo único que no le gusta de su hermano, es que éste se involucre en tantas peleas. Es cierto que en el pasado era una chica bastante distraída a la cual se le podía engañar con facilidad, por eso no notaba que él se había metido en un mundo peligroso. Fue en la época en que conoció a Tsuna-kun, un chico debilucho, escuálido y con bajas notas que iba en su salón.

Al principio, era ella quien había comenzado a entablar conversaciones casuales con aquél castaño, gracias a que en una ocasión éste le había jugado una broma muy divertida, y se le había declarado usando unos calzoncillos con estampado de corazones. En ése momento le había dado tanta risa que había tenido que salir corriendo para no soltarse en carcajadas en un lugar rodeado de tanta gente. Aunque después se había sentido mal de hacer eso al enterarse de que Mochida Kensuke, el capitán del club de kendo que se auto proclamaba su novio, había golpeado a Tsuna y lo había retado a un duelo en su honor.

Debía decir que Mochida era un chico demasiado desagradable, no sabía tomarse una broma a la ligera, y se había ofendido por algo que sabía Tsuna no había dicho enserio. Ella en ése entonces jamás habría imaginado que Tsuna realmente se presentara en ése enfrentamiento, ya que era bien sabido que él tenía una pésima condición física, y se le jactaba de cobarde. Por eso su sola presencia, había hecho que ella lo admirara aunque sea un poco.

Realmente le había molestado que Mochida la catalogara como el premio para el ganador, como si se tratara de un vil objeto, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no disfruto el ver como Tsuna ganara el enfrentamiento dejando a su competidor sin un solo mechón de cabello en su cabeza, ganándose así respeto en la escuela. Fue después del enfrentamiento contra el capitán de kendo, que el castaño comenzó a hacer varias hazañas en la escuela, y de ser invisible, pasó a ser reconocido por toda la escuela como el chico extraño que de vez en cuando hacia cosas geniales y difíciles de creer de no ser porque pasaban frente a tus ojos.

A todo esto, aún no había descrito del todo a Tsuna-kun. Él era un chico delgado, de complexión débil, piel blanca y mejillas rosadas, cabello desordenado color caramelo, estatura media, su nombre completo era Sawada Tsunayoshi, y en un principio era descrito como el perdedor de la escuela de Namimori, gracias a su bajo rendimiento académico y deportivo. Era un chico tímido, que debido a las burlas había perdido la confianza en sí mismo, y tenía un auto estima por los pisos, generalmente pasaba desapercibido a no ser que alguien quisiera burlarse de él.

Así había sido su vida hasta ése enfrentamiento con Mochida, cuando de ser "nadie" paso a ser el tema de conversación de cada semana. De la nada alrededor de Tsuna se habían comenzado a reunir un montón de gente nueva, entre los cuales estaban Yamamoto Takeshi, quien era bastante popular y el As del equipo de béisbol, también un chico peli plata llamado Gokudera Hayato, él era Italiano, y tenía un comportamiento rebelde que de una u otra forma fascinaba a las chicas, sorpresivamente Tsuna también consiguió que su hermano Ryohei lo siguiera y respetara. Ryohei pertenecía al club de boxeo y era bastante conocido por su habilidad y fortaleza. Incluso a Hibari Kyoya se le veía en ocasiones cerca del castaño, ya fuera regañándolo o amenazándolo de alguna u otra manera, cosa que si era un tanto inusual por el hecho de que el prefecto demoniaco antes lo ignoraba por completo.

De manera que "Dame-Tsuna", manera en que lo llamaban en ése entonces, de alguna manera había adquirido la habilidad para hacer que las personas populares de Namimori lo siguieran y protegieran como si fuera un santo, y ya fuera por curiosidad o envidia, siempre se hablaba sobre el tema.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el enfrentamiento con Mochida no había sido el catalizador, que logró disparar esa serie de cambios en la vida de Sawada, sino la aparición de cierto bebé al que después conocería como Reborn.

De cualquier manera, lo único que sabía en ése entonces era que Tsuna se había hecho amigo de su hermano, e incluso ella y su amiga Hana habían comenzado a hacerse sus amigas poco a poco. Había descubierto que él era un chico muy amable, aunque sí era bastante torpe tal y como los rumores decían. Pero eso no le importaba ya que ella también tenía la misma fama, y él le había parecido un chico bastante amable, con el cual podía tener una muy buena amistad.

Sin darse cuenta el castaño había pasado a ser parte de su vida cotidiana, ya fuera porque lo veía todos los días en su salón, o porque su hermano se la pasaba hablando constantemente de él, también había tenido la fortuna de conocer a Haru-chan gracias a él. Haru era una chica castaña, de actitud y apariencia infantil, que siempre amarraba su castaño cabello en una coleta alta, era amante de los dulces y los disfraces, y había podido entablar una amistad fácilmente con ella.

En un principio ella no había prestado especial atención en Tsuna, solo lo veía como un amigo especial al que su hermano apreciaba y con el que era fácil conversar. Sin embargo sabía que para su amiga Haru, Tsuna era más que un simple amigo, era evidente por la manera en la que hablaba de él, sacándolo como tema a relucir en cada conversación que tenían cuando salían a algún lado. Ella lo había notado y se lo había preguntado a Haru en una ocasión ya que no quería hacerse ideas equivocadas.

Nunca había visto a Haru tan roja, que como aquella ocasión en la que por fin se animó a preguntarle sobre los sentimientos del castaño. Estaba tan avergonzada que Kyoko incluso se arrepintió de preguntarle e iba a retirarlo pensando que ella no quería sacar a relucir el tema, pero se sorprendió cuando Haru admitió estar enamorada del castaño, con toda la seguridad del mundo, se veía sincera e ilusionada, cosa que le pareció adorable.

-¿Qué te gusta de Tsuna-kun? - Había preguntado esa ocasión, cinco años atrás, cuando habían tomado asiento en la banca de un parque cercano al puesto de crepas que solían visitar.

-¿Hahi? - Preguntó volviendo a sonrojarse, al momento que daba un leve salto en su asiento, debido a la sorpresiva pregunta. Después desviaba la mirada y jugueteando con sus dedos índices decía. - Tsu... Tsuna-san es bastante genial. - Había confesado.

-¿Genial? - Había preguntado un poco confundida. - Es cierto que Tsuna-kun es un buen chico, es muy amable, y es bastante adorable.

-Si... - Había respondido tras una leve pausa. - Es cierto que Tsuna-san es bastante mono, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de eso pero... - Detuvo el jugueteo de sus dedos, para después poner ambas manos sobre sus piernas al momento que cerraba los puños apretando suavemente la delgada falda blanca que llevaba, y cerraba los ojos en señal de nerviosismo. - Poca gente es capaz de ver el lado genial de Tsuna-san.

-¿Su lado genial? - Preguntó sin entender.

-Sí. - Volvió a asentir con la cabeza. - Casi nadie nota lo verdaderamente amable y fuerte que es.

En ése momento ésa conversación se le había quedado marcada en la cabeza como un tatuaje. Ella ya sabía que Tsuna-kun era amable con todo mundo, también sabía que tenía un corazón bondadoso, y debía decir que para ser un chico tenía rasgos bastante delicados, un tanto afeminados que lo hacían lucir como niño, dándole un toque bastante tierno. Pero de eso a describirlo como "genial", lo veía muy distante. Al parecer Haru lo veía con un toque más varonil del que ella, quien tan solo lo observaba desde el punto de vista de una amiga. Haciendo memoria, era bastante ciega en ése entonces.

No había tardado mucho en comprobar que lo que decía Haru era cierto. Lo recordaba especialmente desde el momento en que su hermano había comenzado a llevar puesto un anillo bastante peculiar, el cual parecía estar dividido a la mitad. En ése momento le había preguntado que donde lo había comprado, pero Ryohei no le había dado demasiados detalles, aunque no le tomo demasiada importancia, ya que después de todo, solo se trataba de un simple anillo.

O por lo menos eso había pensado en un principio, ya que desde la aparición de ése extraño anillo, su hermano había empezado a comportar de manera muy extraña. Salía a practicar con un maestro salido de la nada, decía que había una competición cerca y por eso necesitaba entrenar al "extremo", como él solía decir en cada ocasión, así que tampoco quiso armar un drama.

Pero lo destacable de ésa ocasión, era que no solo había sido Ryohei quien había comenzado a comportarse de manera extraña, sino que Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto e incluso Hibari habían empezado a portarse distinto, cosa que había comenzado a preocuparla y por misma razón se había decidido a preguntarle al castaño si sabía qué es lo que estaba pasando, ya que confiaba en que Tsuna, al ser tan amable, le diría la verdad.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿Sabes en lo que anda metido mi hermano? - Había preguntado juntando ambas manos por la preocupación, al momento que veía al castaño directamente a los ojos.

-Eh... Ah... - Había comenzado a balbucear debido al nerviosismo, ya que gracias a su naturaleza noble se le dificultaba decir alguna mentira. - No... No pasa nada, Kyo... Kyoko-chan - Había tartamudeado, cosa que a ella ya no se le hacía extraña debido a que el mayor siempre tartamudeaba cuando hablaban frente a frente.

-¿Enserio? - Preguntó aun no estando conforme con la respuesta.

En ése momento Tsuna había dejado de hablar, recuerdo perfectamente la mirada que me dedicó en ése momento, era una mezcla de culpa, de preocupación, pero sobre todo determinación, había un brillo peculiar que nunca antes le había visto. El aire había agitado su castaño cabello, y éste no le había apartado la mirada de encima, provocando que el ambiente se tornara un poco incómodo, y ella mirara hacia otra parte intimidada por su ferviente mirar.

-No te preocupes. - Había respondido con un tono de voz serio, ligeramente más grave de lo acostumbrado, cosa que la hizo volver a mirarlo a los ojos. - No permitiré que le pase nada malo a Onii-san.

De alguna manera, ésas palabras, dichas con ése tono, con ésa firmeza y ésa seguridad latente, habían sido suficientes para que ella dejara de preocuparse. No entendió como, pero Tsuna desbordaba un aura de seguridad, en ése momento había parecido una persona completamente distinta, alguien de total confianza. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera sabía que él no le mentía, sabía que Tsuna no permitiría que le pasara nada malo a su hermano, y no sabía cómo era eso posible, cuando se supone que él era un chico indeciso, asustadizo, que normalmente no verías como alguien a quien encargarle una tarea tan difícil como esa.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Tsuna con otros ojos, pero fue solo por unos instantes, algo momentáneo que había regresado rápidamente a la normalidad, e incluso había pensado que sus ojos le habían jugado una mala broma. Después de todo, Tsuna-kun seguía siendo el mismo chico inocente y torpe de todos los días; O eso había querido creer, ya que día a día el pequeño castaño iba cambiando de manera constante.

No había visto el momento en que Tsuna empezó a volverse cercano a ella, y en un amigo cercano, tampoco noto el momento en el que inconscientemente empezó a creer ciegamente en él, no notaba como los rasgos de Tsuna iban cambiando poco a poco volviéndose más afilados, su cabello más largo y sedoso, y sus ojos se iban llenando de una madurez que adquiría a pasos agigantados. Solo había visto aquella madurez del chico en ciertas ocasiones, por lapsos de tiempo limitados, por ejemplo, una ocasión en la que él le había dado los "Buenos días", con una sonrisa confiada, unos ojos cálidos, y sin tartamudear.

Había sido exactamente igual que la ocasión de los anillos, su corazón había saltado por unos instantes, su respiración se había vuelto pesada. Pero aun así, envuelta en un estado de negación, no se había dado cuenta de que ella misma se encontraba en una constante serie de cambios. Cegada por su propia ignorancia e indiferencia, se había colocado una venda en los ojos que le impedía ver lo sucedido a su alrededor, creyéndose cada mentira que Ryohei le decía, ignorando la transformación de Tsuna y todo lo demás.

Solo había podido darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando la realidad se había encargado de abofetearla, desesperada de su estupidez. Había llegado a un lugar extraño, estaba tirada en el piso de un lugar insalubre. Tsuna la miraba con esos ojos caramelo abiertos por la impresión, con un rostro de angustia y confusión palpable en sus facciones. No había ni tenido oportunidad de preguntar qué estaba sucediendo cuando el castaño se colocó enfrente de ella, abriéndose de piernas y brazos como si estuviera escudándola con su cuerpo propio.

A lo lejos había un extraño tipo flotando, cosa que no hizo más que aterrorizarla, haciéndole creer que se encontraba dentro de un sueño bastante extraño. Tsuna también estaba extraño, sus ojos normalmente redondos cargados de cariño, ahora se encontraban afilados y amenazantes, y su color se había aclarado a un tono naranja que lo hacía lucir mucho más serio, de su frente salían unas hermosas flamas del mismo color puro que sus ojos, y por si eso fuera poco, al momento de sus manos, en las cuales tenía unos guantes había comenzado a salir el mismo fuego, haciéndolo volar por el aire, abalanzándose sobre el tipo volador que tenía pinta de enemigo.

Ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando, de pronto estaba en las calles de Namimori disfrutando de su día, preocupándose por Tsuna y los demás alumnos perdidos, y al otro había encontrado al chico quien se encontraba en medio de una pelea digna de un comic de héroes. Nada de eso tenía sentido, y no podía más que pensar que estaba dentro de una pesadilla. Por primera vez había sentido miedo, y no por ella misma, sino miedo de que ése individuo pudiera herir a Tsuna, siendo que éste solo estaba peleando para protegerla.

Le sorprendió cuando Tsuna derrotó al enemigo, y después, regresando a su estado natural, la había tomado de la muñeca obligándola a correr, escapando del lugar. Aún no entendía nada, pero debido a la seriedad del asunto, supo que las preguntas quedarían para más tarde. Por tanto obedeció cada instrucción por parte del castaño, y se adentró a unos túneles secretos que la llevaron a una guarida subterránea. Definitivamente su sueño cada vez se volvía más y más extraño.

Pero para su desgracia, descubrió que estaba en la cruda realidad, después de todo era capaz de sentir dolor, de sentir frío y hambre, y el tiempo pasado ahí era bastante largo como para tratarse de un simple transe. Su único consuelo en ése momento fue que Haru estaba a su lado y estaba igual de confundida que ella.

-Haru-chan... ¿No crees que deberían explicarnos que está sucediendo? - Había preguntado ella, tras hartarse de que los chicos se encerraran en una habitación a hablar de quien sabe qué.

-Haru no entiende nada tampoco pero... Tsuna-san ha de tener sus razones. - Nuevamente, ahí estaba Haru hablando de Sawada, creyendo ciegamente en él.

Después de dejarlas esperando por bastante tiempo, el castaño por fin se había acercado y con el mayor tacto posible, intentó ponerlas al corriente de la situación, pero en cuanto más hablaba, más descabellada le parecía la historia. ¿Viajes en el tiempo?, ¿Un futuro peligroso?, ¿Mantenerse escondidos?, lo escuchara por donde lo escuchara, parecía como si estuvieran intentando tomarle el pelo. Sabía que Tsuna y los demás no tenían ninguna razón para mentirles, y también sabía que si ése fuera el caso, se hubieran tomado la molestia de crear una mentira mucho más creíble, pero aun así, había algo que la seguía haciendo dudar. Haru sin embargo creyó en cada palabra del castaño sin rechistar, cosa que a ella en un principio le había parecido incluso ridícula, pero la historia del castaño había dejado de parecerle incoherente cuando Hibari apareció en escena, pero no en su forma usual, éste estaba crecido, a su edad de 25 años, con la misma sonrisa socarrona de siempre, cosa que le confirmó que el chico les decía la entera verdad, haciéndola sentir culpable por un momento por haber desconfiado de él.

De cualquier manera había terminado viviendo en aquélla guarida, haciendo una promesa con Haru para mantenerse calladas, y no preguntar nada, ya que había que ser tonto como para no notar que Tsuna y los chicos se estaban presionando por regresarlas a su época, también se notaba que tenían una carga enorme sobre sus hombros, y es por eso que habían decidido sufrir en silencio, soportando por el bien de alguien más.

Los chicos se la pasaban en los pisos inferiores entrenando y lo único que ellas podían hacer era ayudarles, facilitándoles la comida y la limpieza. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba verdaderamente mal, y su paciencia poco a poco iba derrumbándose, en especial después de que paso la fecha en la que el chico les había prometido que las regresaría al pasado, regresando sin el objetivo, y aparte trayendo a su hermano con él, además de la versión joven de Hibari, y otra chica llamada Chrome, que tal parecía ser la chica que había estado descansando en el cuarto médico al cual no tenían permitido entrar y solo habían visto de reojo.

Él les informó que podrían regresar al pasado por tiempo limitado, pero debían de regresar nuevamente, cosa que le cayó como un balde de agua fría en el cuerpo. Aun así, habían soportado, haciendo lo que los chicos decían, ya que eran los únicos que estaban al corriente de lo que pasaba en el exterior, y lo único que ellas podían hacer era confiar en su palabra. Y una de las cosas que las tranquilizaba un poco, era poder pasar el tiempo jugando con Lambo-chan e I-pin, hablar con Bianqui y Fuuta, pero la situación cada vez se volvía más estresante.

No tardaron en regresar al futuro, pero ya desesperada y frustrada, había hecho una "guerra" junto a Haru, en la cual no cocinarían, ni harían la limpieza hasta que Tsuna y los demás se dignaran a contarles toda la verdad, lo que estaban ocultando, la razón por la que debían de entrenar, y todo lo demás. Al principio no les había funcionado muy bien, boicot, aún cuando Bianqui y Chrome se les habían unido, pero de cualquier manera éste no había durado tanto antes de que éstas se rindieran, al ver la espalda llena de cicatrices de Chrome en una ocasión cuando se estaban bañando juntas.

-¿Hahii?, ¿Qué paso, Chrome?, ¿Qué es lo que te paso en la espalda?

-Ah... No es nada. - Había respondido ésta con su usual tono calmado. - No es nada comparado con lo que Boss, tiene que pasar.

Eso las hizo sentir la culpa, y volver a sus tareas usuales, negándose ya a saber la verdad y decidiendo apoyar a los chicos, principalmente sabiendo que éstos estaban esforzándose mucho, y poniendo sus vidas en peligro. Por eso no se esperó que fuera Tsuna quien voluntariamente se acercara a ella para contarle toda la verdad. Sorprendiéndola con la historia tan complicada y elaborada, pero sobre todo sintiéndose asustada y culpable por haberse estado quejando cuando su sufrimiento no era ni una cuarta parte de lo que estaba pasando él.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, décimo candidato para convertirse en el décimo Vongola, la familia mafiosa más temible de Italia y el mundo en sí. Las batallas de ésa época, la razón por la que tenían que pelear, los actos de Byakuran que ponían en peligro al mundo, todo eso fue algo que le costó digerir, pero aun así se esforzó por mantenerse calmada, intentando no preocupar más al castaño de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando regresaron a la guarida, no fue directamente a buscar a Haru, sino hasta unas horas después que fue cuando la encontró sollozando en una esquina, ésta se abrazaba de las piernas con la barbilla pegada a sus rodillas, mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas terminando por caer al piso, estaba temblando, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y se veía extremadamente vulnerable. Sinceramente no se esperó que la verdad terminara afectándola hasta ése punto.

-¿Estás bien Haru-chan? - Había preguntado arrodillándose a su altura, perdiendo el equilibrio un poco cuando la castaña se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un abrazo desesperado en busca de consuelo.

-No pensé que Tsuna-san estuviera pasando por todo eso. - Lloró. - Haru egoístamente se quejaba y se enojó porque Tsuna-san no le contará la verdad, y él... Él está poniendo su vida en peligro por todos nosotros.

Nunca había visto a Haru tan herida, tan angustiada, tan alterada, eso solo indicaba lo mucho que quería a Tsuna. Ella por su parte solo había podido enterarse de ése otro lado de Tsuna gracias a que se había visto envuelta en una situación desesperada en la que el chico había tenido que dejar de fingir. Ahora podía comprender lo que Haru le había dicho en ésa ocasión pasada. Es cierto que Tsuna era amable, torpe, frágil y con apariencia femenina, pero eso solo era un disfraz, era un lobo con piel de cordero, dispuesto a transformarse en cualquier momento solo por el bienestar de sus compañeros, no le importaba volverse en algo que no quería, si eso implicaba obtener el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos; Odiaba pelear, pero aun así lo hacía solo por el bien de alguien más, Tsuna era un chico asombroso.

Pasaron muchas cosas posteriores, pero al final Tsuna había podido cumplir con su promesa y las había regresado de vuelta a su época. Aunque había sido demasiado dolorosa el precio a pagar, Uni se había sacrificado por su bienestar.

Regresando al presente, volvieron a sus vidas pacíficas en Namimori. Ella regresando a su vida estudiantil, pensando que todo lo sucedido era un simple sueño, pero sin poder olvidar todas las nuevas facetas de Tsuna que había podido conocer, por fin viéndolo de otra manera, saliendo de ése estado de negación, pero aún en su torpeza confundiendo su gusto con simple admiración. Después de ése acontecimiento, ni ella ni Haru se volvieron a ver involucradas en ninguna situación referente a la mafia, de vez en cuando Tsuna y sus guardianes desaparecían de Namimori, y ellas sabían que estaban metidos en un asunto serio, pero no se involucraron puesto que sabían que Tsuna no quería volverlas a poner en peligro.

De ésa manera continuaron su vida, terminaron sus estudios en el colegio de Namimori, pero aun así seguían en contacto. Ryohei iba a ver constantemente a Tsuna a su nuevo colegio, y él venía a la casa de vez en cuando para saludar, y poder pasar un rato platicando sobre algún tema trivial. Con cada visita de Tsuna, éste regresaba cambiado, sus ojos se iban achicando y afilando cada vez más, sus facciones se iban marcando aún más, al igual que su cuerpo que empezaba a verse más formado debido al ejercicio constante que sabía realizaba. Su voz se había engrosado, su vocabulario ampliado, y cada vez tenía ideas más claras sobre sí mismo, dejando ése lado inseguro en la basura.

Todas ésas mejoras eran gracias a la tutela del espartano Reborn, quien después de una serie de sucesos había logrado deshacerse de la maldición, y ahora ya tenía su espectacular figura adulta de regreso, aunque eso era algo que Kyoko no sabía.

Con el tiempo había empezado a interesarse más y más hacia Tsuna, sobre todo por el poco tiempo que lo veía, haciéndole notar lo triste que era no tener su compañía, dándose cuenta de que era feliz teniéndolo a su lado. Por lo cual de vez en cuando iba a verlo terminando sus clases, buscándolo en su colegio solo para poder conversar un rato, pero no animándose nunca en ir un paso más allá por miedo a ser rechazada. Conformándose con la situación en la que se encontraban, sabiendo que Tsuna siempre le prestaba especial atención, escuchándola en cualquier cosa que quisiera comentarle por muy irrelevante que fuera, ya no tartamudeaba cuando la veía, ni se ponía tan nervioso, pero aun así seguía atendiéndola con especial cuidado, como si fuera una princesa, cosa que la hacía sentir especial.

Así paso el tiempo, en el cual habían pasado tres años desde el acontecimiento con Byakuran, cuando notó que Tsuna había comenzado a cambiar sus atenciones. Él seguía siendo amable, y respetuoso, pero había algo distinto en él, ya no parecía dispuesto a estar pendiente de ella en cada momento como solía hacerlo, y como ella había pensado era la manera normal de comportarse del chico. En ocasiones había ido a la escuela del chico para regresar platicando junto a él, pero había tenido que regresarse al ver que éste ya se encontraba en compañía de Haru.

Es cierto, Haru había realizado el examen para ingresar a la misma escuela que Tsuna solo porque deseaba estar a su lado al igual que lo hicieron Gokudera y Yamamoto. En un principio no le había puesto especial atención a ése asunto, ya que ella también era amiga de Haru, y también extrañaba a Gokudera y sus demás compañeros, por lo cual solo se acercaba y se unía a la diversión, intentando regresar a aquél pasado en donde era feliz junto a todos sin siquiera estar consciente de ello.

-Estoy muy molesta-Desu. - Había dicho Haru en una ocasión cuando salieron juntas a beber una malteada.

-¿Eh?, ¿Y eso por qué? - Preguntó curiosa.

-Me gustaba más Tsuna-san cuando todos creían que era un perdedor.

-¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo sin entender.

-Veras... Tsuna-san ahora es muy popular en la escuela, a diferencia de antes. - Contestó inflando las mejillas en forma de reproche. - De alguna manera, ha logrado mejorar sus calificaciones hasta el punto de ser el mejor de toda la escuela, teniendo un promedio de 10 en todas las materias.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó sin poderlo creer. - Pero como lo...

-Al parecer tiene un tutor muy bueno que lo ayuda a estudiar. - Interrumpió sabiendo lo que iba a decir. - Aunque es extraño que ése señor con pinta de mafioso tenga el mismo nombre que Reborn-chan... Aun cuando Reborn-chan ya regresó con su familia en Italia, y ya no he sabido nada de él. - Comentó desviándose del tema como acostumbraba. - Ah, pero no solo eso, también tiene los mejores tiempos en las clases de educación física, incluso sabe hablar inglés e Italiano, y no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero su japonés también ha mejorado mucho, ahora habla como si supiera un poco de todo, agregando un toque intelectual a todo. - Se quejó.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? - Preguntó dudosa.

-Tsuna-san sigue siendo un chico torpe, sigue tropezándose con sus propios pies, sigue siendo el mismo chico tímido y humilde de siempre... No me gusta que ahora todas ésas chicas que antes lo criticaban, anden tras de él... Haru quiso primero a Tsuna.

Era cierto, Haru había sido la primera chica que se había fijado en el castaño, la primera que se había enamorado de él cuando éste era un ser completamente invisible. Haru incluso se había metido a la misma escuela que el castaño solo para poder estar a su lado. Era por eso mismo que ella podía regresarse diario junto al castaño, era por eso que cuando Kyoko iba a verlo, de vez en cuando sentía un revoltijo en su estómago por verlos juntos, y terminaba por regresar a su casa escondiéndose de Tsuna aun cuando sabría que éste no tendría corazón para rechazarla.

No era que Tsuna la estuviera dejando a un lado, era más bien ella quien de un momento a otro había empezado a enfermarle la idea de verlo tan cercano a Haru. Sabía que era egoísta, sabía que no tenía derecho a quejarse, sobre todo cuando ella había querido apoyar a su amiga en un principio, pero había llegado un punto en que le enojaba tanto la idea, que incluso había llegado a portarse grosera con Haru. Y es que antes, cuando ella iba a ver a Tsuna, él siempre dejaba cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo solo para ir a hablar con ella, él siempre había estado atento a cualquier mínimo cambio de humor en su persona, y aún si estaba ocupado siempre le había brindado un rato de su tiempo para escuchar sus problemas infantiles, que de ninguna manera estarían a la altura de las presiones que tenía que enfrentarse el próximo capo de Vongola. Pero ahora... Ahora ésas atenciones ya no le eran brindadas, de pronto ésa atención la había empezado a acaparar Haru, de pronto era a ella a quien le regalaba ésa sonrisa deslumbrante, el príncipe había encontrado a una nueva doncella, y es por eso que incluso cuando no quería empezaba a sentir rencores hacia su amiga.

El tiempo seguía pasando, y ella lo dejaba pasar como si fuera agua resbalando en sus dedos, sabía que era una cobarde, sabía que no tenía razones para detestar a Haru, y sabía que si quería cambiar algo debía hacer esfuerzo para ganarse al chico, pero llena de dudas y prejuicios terminaba sin hacer nada. Pasando así otro año, en el cual por fin quiso armarse de valor, y en el cumpleaños número veinte del castaño, se había esforzado para robarse al chico por unos momentos, alejándolo de Haru, de sus guardianes, y de cualquier ser ajeno.

Estaban en las afueras de la escuela de Namimori, había escogido ése lugar debido a la enorme cantidad de recuerdos que tenían en ella, y en la cual habían pasado tantas cosas, era el lugar en el cual lo había conocido, era el lugar al que habían querido regresar cuando se encontraban en el futuro, fue el lugar en donde por primera vez miró al chico con otros ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, Kyoko-chan? - Había preguntado el chico rascándose su cabeza, agitando así sus castaños cabellos, él no entendía a qué se debía la extraña insistencia de la chica que le suplicaba lo siguiera hasta ése lugar. - ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste en la fiesta? - Preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta, rememorando lo que acababa de decir, hace nada, cuando estaban por cortar el pastel del chico.

-Sí... - Dijo tras una pausa, asintiendo con la cabeza. - Me iré a vivir a Italia, los únicos que sabían de esto era mi madre y mis guardianes, pero supongo que Onii-san no te ha dicho nada, porque le dije que no era necesario que me acompañara aun cuando deseara hacerlo, después de todo él te quiere mucho, y no desea dejarte sola. Yo le dije que lo pensara con calma, y si quería acompañarme, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento... Perdón por no consultarte. - Se disculpó con las cejas arqueadas y un rostro de pena, sumando a esos ojos achocolatados cargados de ternura y pena.

-¡No es eso! - Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. - Ese hermano tonto. - Se quejó. - Le he dicho miles de veces que ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola, si él desea acompañarte yo no lo detendré... Pero... ¡Pero eso no es todo lo que me preocupa! - Gritó, sin poder contener más esas emociones reprimidas de tantos años. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas? - Gritó exasperada, mientras traviesas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. - ¿Por qué? - Repitió.

-Kyoko-chan... - Susurro con la voz cargada de culpa. - Lo siento... Es solo que... Muchas cosas han pasado, la ceremonia de sucesión del décimo ya no se pudo realizar después de todo el desastre de Simon, y bueno... Otras cosas que no entenderías... Al final el insistente de Reborn llegó con una idea descabellada que terminé por aceptar... Pero era mucho más complicado que ser el Décimo capo de Vongola.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - Preguntó sin entender.

-Ya no seré el Décimo Vongola- Aclaró. - Desde ahora seré el Neo Vongola Primo, forjaré Vongola desde el principio, regresaré a sus cimientos, volveremos a ser un grupo de guardianes protectores de la paz, así como la primera generación. Eso me ha tenido bastante ocupado desde hace mucho tiempo, Reborn me ha tenido estudiando como un loco, estoy exhausto. - Se quejó al momento que tronaba su cuello, relajaba sus músculos recordando esos años de dolor. - Todo eso porque no muchas personas me consideraban digno de Vongola, y la idea de llamarme a mí mismo Neo Primo molestó a muchas personas. - Se detuvo un momento al notar la cara de confusión de la chica. - En pocas palabras... Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, relaciones que formar, y la fecha de mi sucesión ha llegado ahora que cumplí 20 años... Por eso tengo que irme.

-¿Irás tú solo? - Preguntó nuevamente.

-¿Eh?, ¡No!, ya te lo había dicho. - Rio un poco, de manera divertida. - Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, ¡Incluso Hibari!, han decidido acompañarme, el único que sigue indeciso es tu hermano, quien no quiere dejarte.

-No me refería a ellos. - Corrigió. - ¿Irá alguien más a parte de ellos?

-Am... - Calló por unos momentos, antes de que un leve rubor adornara sus mejillas. - Bueno, en realidad.

-Llevarás a Haru-chan, ¿No es así? - Confirmó, mirándolo a los ojos, con algo de rabia y a la vez esperanza, queriendo que el chico se lo negara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó impresionado, abriendo sus ojos cuan grandes eran, partiéndole así el alma a la chica.

-¡No puedes ir! - Gritó aferrándose a la cadera del chico, sollozando de manera desesperada, empapando la camisa del chico con sus lágrimas. - ¡No puedes irte y dejarme aquí! - Seguía llorando. - ¿Por qué la invitaste a ella y no a mí?, ¿Por qué te vas y me dejas sola?

-Kyo... - Confundido, no pudo hacer más que aceptar el abrazo de la chica, intentando confortarla, acariciando el cabello de ésta en un intento vano de traerle paz. - Lo siento... - Contestó intuitivamente sin saber que más agregar.

-¡Llévame a mí! - Suplicaba la chica frotando su rostro contra el pecho del chico, desesperada se aferraba a Tsunayoshi Sawada, no quería soltarlo, ya no quería perder más el tiempo. - ¡Yo te amo! - Había confesado mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? - Sin pensarlo la chica se había parado de puntitas, robándole un beso intentando con éste mantener al chico a su lado, en ése lugar especial con la esperanza de que sucediera un milagro y el tiempo pudiera regresar. El besó se sintió húmedo, salado y amargo a la vez.

El próximo Neo Primo estaba confundido, no sabía cómo reaccionar, era lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Cuando se la pasaba deseando llamar la atención de Kyoko por todos los medios posibles, cuando se la pasaba persiguiéndola como un loco, intentando que ésta lo notara, sin darse cuenta de que él había tenido a alguien persiguiendo su propia espalda. Pero eso estaba en el pasado, él ya no era la misma persona, ya no era el mismo chiquillo enamorado de Sasagawa Kyoko, ésa etapa había terminado hace mucho, cuando se había cansado de seguir a alguien que no le correspondía, cuando abriendo los ojos, se había dado cuenta de Haru quien siempre había estado a su lado y quien lo quería incondicionalmente. No se separó del beso simplemente por respeto a Kyoko y por no querer hacerle más daño del ya ocasionado, dejándolo así como un regalo de despedida, pero cortándolo después de unos instantes.

-Si me hubieras dicho eso hace algunos años me hubieras hecho muy feliz. - Confesó, mientras gentilmente apartaba a la chica. - Fuiste mi primer amor, y te quise durante mucho tiempo pero... Es solo que... Sin importar cuanto me esforzara, tal parecía que tú no deseabas aceptar que te quería. Admito que fue bastante torpe y vergonzosa la manera en la que me declaré a ti... Mira que ir en calzoncillo a decirle a la chica que me gusta, que saliera conmigo. - Se rio un poco recordando el pasado. - Pero fue bueno para mí que lo mal interpretaras, ya que de cualquier manera nunca pareciste querer verme como un hombre... Es por eso que estoy sorprendido, jamás pensé que llegaría este día.

-¡Era una niña tonta!, ¡No sabía lo que tenía enfrente!, Yo... Yo... - Trataba de excusarse - He cambiado.

-Es cierto... Te has convertido en toda una mujer. - Aseguró. - Pero el problema es que yo ya no te veo de ésa manera... Verás... Haru me miró cuando nadie más me notó, Haru estuvo conmigo desde el principio... Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? - Ella con todo el pesar del mundo asintió con la cabeza. - Bien... - Le acarició la cabeza intentando consolarla. - Lo siento Kyoko... Pero debo continuar. - Finalizó marchándose sabiendo que sus guardianes estarían buscándolo como locos.

Kyoko se había dejado caer al piso cayendo sobre sus rodillas, su corazón se había partido en dos pedazos, sobre todo al enterarse de que el chico la había querido tanto tiempo y ella como idiota se había negado a verlo. Ciertamente, se había negado a ver a Tsuna como un hombre, tan solo lo había visto como un chico descuidado e inmaduro que no podía hacer muchas cosas por sí mismo, había negado sus sentimientos por tantos años dejando pasar una cantidad infinita de oportunidades que tuvo para estar a su lado. Injustamente había culpado a Haru por tener las agallas de la que ella carecía, quien si había aprovechado cada momento para estar con el castaño y quien siempre lo estuvo apoyando. Y ahora, solo le quedaba esperar ahí, no le diría nada a su hermano sobre lo que había sucedido, no queriendo que éste se enojara con Tsuna, puesto que éste no había hecho nada malo.

De ésa manera se quedó ahí sola, llorando. En el lugar del principio y el fin.

 **Fin.**


End file.
